a sirius lily story
by Prongs09
Summary: harry and hermione are clearing out Grimmauld place and find an abandoned memory what harry discovers will change his life forever. leave a review if i should do a sequel
1. Chapter 1

A Sirius Lilly story Chapter one 

Harry was lying in bed when a thought struck him. When he had been to Grimmauld Place he had seen a locked drawer in his Godfathers room he had tried numerous times to open it but to no avail. He eventually gave up. But what if he had Hermione? He went to the owlery and called Hedwig to him. ' Now I know you don't want to but please send this to Hermione and meet me at Grimmauld Place okay?' she gave him a nip to show she understood before taking off into the setting sun. Harry watched her go before remembering that Hermione was at home and probably wouldn't be allowed to come with him but he ignored that, as he had to pack. After finding all his lost possessions and packing them he went to the fire and took a pinch of floo dust before stepping into the grate of the fire and saying very clearly NUMBER TWELVE GIRMMAULD PLACE at once he was spinning very fast then abruptly the spinning stopped and he was in the entrance hall to the old musty house. He got out of the grate brushing off the soot and waiting for Hermione. After about a minute or two he heard much scrambling and dusting and turned to see Hermione. ' Hi Harry why did you only invite me?' ' Hermione I want your help can you please help me unlock a drawer in Sirius's room?' ' of course come on_'_

she led the way up a flight of narrow stair case until they came to Sirius room. They turned the handle and went in the room was large and spacious and covered in pictures Harry was sure Sirius's parents would not approve of. Harry led Hermione to the drawer, which he had repeatedly tried to open. She whipped out her wand and preformed a complicated movement with her wand then the drawer opened. Harry hastened towards it as Hermione was pulling out letters all marked with the same thing PFSB ' I wonder what PFSB stands for?' Hermione said just as Harry found a dusty glass phial with a swirling substance inside. 'Hermione what's this?' ' Oh my gosh it's a memory!' Hermione said excitedly as she stared at the phial. ' Yeah but where are we going to watch this memory?' asked Harry. ' We could ask Dumbledore if we can use his pensieve?' there was no other way they apparated to Hogsmeade station, as they couldn't apparate into the school. They walked up to the school and into Dumbledore's study. 'Ah what would you be owing me the company of tonight?' he said calmly and quietly. 'Well sir when we went to Grimmauld Place we found a memory and we would like to use your pensieve to view it' said Hermione timidly. Dumbledore stood up and went to a cabinet tapping the door with his wand the doors opened and the pensieve came out. ' Please proceed' he said walking back to his desk. Harry took the phial from Hermione and emptied the contents into the pensieve. He then tapped it with his wand, the mist inside the pensive began to swirl then became still. Harry and Hermione looked into its depths and saw Sirius lying under the very same beach tree that they always would hang out under. 'Ready one two three!' Harry said as he and hermione plunged their faces into the depths. _They came to land in front of Sirius as he was sitting under the tree and by the looks of it waiting for someone. ' Ah you're_ _here' he said abruptly and Harry and Hermione span around to see whom it was._ _in his arms with her head on his lap was Lilly Evans. Harry stared wide eyed at that unusual couple as Sirius whispered something in Lilly's ear. She nodded and led him away . Harry and Hermione followed. There in plain sight behind a rose bush they were kissing fiercely Sirius pulled Lilly to a spare room and laid her on a table that had been transfigured to a bed. He lay her down and _

whispered in her ear. She nodded eagerly and he began to take off her robes and top before removing his own. He then kissed her and she undid his. They were both soon naked and happily in each others company as they lay there before Sirius lay himself gently on top of her and kissed her while she swayed in accordance and enjoyment. The memory quickly ended as Hermione and Harry pulled their faces out Harry was breathing heavily and shocked at what he had just seen. ' Harry why don't you ask Lupin about what you've just seen?' Harry nodded and proceeded to his dormitory and unlocked his trunk looking for one thing that he could communicate to Lupin with a small triangular diamond that stood on its point when Harry placed it on the top of his now shut trunk. Remus Lupin. The diamond started to spin with fog swirling inside then abruptly it stopped and Remus Lupin was looking through the diamond. ' Harry what is it?'

' Well I've just found a memory of Sirius snogging my mum' Lupin looked not surprised as Harry had expected but smiled. ' I know I walked in on them once' ' WHAT!" why did you never tell me?" Harry said outraged. ' Well they made me swear not to tell you that's all' Harry nodded but one more question was drilling a hole in his mind. ' Why did my mother end up with James if she loved Sirius?' ' Well Harry, Hermione let me show you' and he left the diamond stood again on it's point just as before. They heard a voice from downstairs in the common room they ran down the stairs nearly falling over each other. To find Lupin shaking some soot off of his shabby robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone this is just to say that on all stories I write the characters are not mine unless they are made up the rest belong to brilliant JK so please don't flame me!

And be sure to catch my other story a Riddle of a story!

Chapter two 

Harry was staring at Lupin who looked around confused before Harry spoke.

" Lupin could you explain to me why I just saw Sirius and my mum making out? " Lupin didn't answer immediately he started to pace thinking then he answered.

" Harry that was before Lilly took a shine to James and so while he pursued her she found comfort and love in Sirius but after 6th year they ended their relationship James never knew" Lupin seeing the doubt on Harry's face said " Harry don't let one memory ruin your view of Sirius and Lilly." And with that he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and left.

Hermione left as well leaving Harry to his thoughts. Harry wasn't sure whether he should be angry or happy for Sirius and Lilly after all Sirius found true love and Lilly was happy wasn't she? And James never knew so no harm done. Harry decided that he would just accept what he had seen.

Sorry everyone if you like this story then please email me with ideas because I'm dry.

Until I get ideas this story is completed! 


End file.
